Indulgence
by Nakimochiku
Summary: go on, King. indulge yourself for one. hichi x ichi, fappage, oneshot, smut, enjoy.


Indulgence

It was already there when he woke up that morning, coiled in his stomach like a snake, ready to pounce at any moment. He'd done his best to ignore it, as he usually did when things like this happened. He wasn't used to this kind of heat, and he almost had the temptation to satisfy it, to feel the snake in his stomach implode and send pleasure rushing up his nervous system to short his brain, and leave him shaking with the after glows of orgasm.

Almost.

When he stepped into the shower, he still felt it, poised, aching. He licked his suddenly dry lips, the urge to touch overwhelming. When was the last time he'd satisfied himself like this? When was the last time that his hormones attempted to take over, making him fight for control? He reached over to the tap, turning on the water till it was at a pleasant temperature, soothingly scalding. He pulled the nob, turning on the shower, shivering as it licked against his skin, burning.

'_Please yourself.'_ a soft distorted voice whispered in his ear. He could almost feel cool fingers along his chest, teasing lightly, making his already tensed body tenser, making his need stronger. Making him crave the pleasure that was just at his finger tips. _'Indulge yourself for once, King.'_

"Shut up." he hissed, his hand already tracking where those fingers had touched, following the path down. He heard the hollow give him a pleased moan, and he almost felt a cool tongue slide along his neck. He sighed, resting back against the tile, hesitating.

'_Don't stop king. Don't think.'_ he bit his lip, his eyes slipping shut as he listened to his hollow whisper and groan. Perhaps he was touching himself as well? Maybe he was leaning against one of those strange blue buildings, his hakama around his thighs, his hand pumping wildly between his legs. Maybe there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow, and that perpetual grin was wiped off his face as lust took over. Maybe... his hollow was fantasizing about him, the way he was fantasizing right now. He groaned at the thought, his fingers tangling in wry orange curls before taking hold of himself.

Pleasure exploded in his head and he had to bite back a yell. He was breathing hard. His head thumped back, and his eyes which had snapped open when the pleasure rushed at him closed again in his daze. His hollow was panting heavily now too, and the sound of it within his mind was making the heat build. he could almost feel the hot puffs of breath against his ear.

He pumped slowly, licking his lips, groaning and sighing as he thrust into his own hand. He didn't remember pleasure feeling like this. He let out a long groan at the same time that his hollow did. The sound had a duality and a harmony that somehow set him on fire.

'_Harder. Touch harder.'_ he complied with a small sigh of 'yes', squeezing. Tears welled at his eyes, licked away by the water drenching his body. His hollow groaned. He thrust into his hand, squeezing hard, moaning as he felt he would burst. But the hollow wouldn't let him.

Not yet.

'_Faster.'_ he obeyed the command, letting out a yell that echoed along the tile walls and immediately bit his lip to keep any more sounds from escaping. This was good. This was beyond good. It wracked his soul with the intensity of it. He heard the hollow let out another groan and echoed it.

"More..." he whispered hoarsely, his mouth dry as he thrust harder into his hands, pumping the skin almost painfully, the friction hot and undiluted as his pants and cries filled his ears and the hollow's own sounds filled his mind.

The hollow chuckled. Though he imagined that his hand was still between his legs, pumping the same way he was pumping now, squeezing tighter at each sound that slipped past the other's lips. He liked the taste of that chuckle, and found the sudden need to kiss his hollow.

He substituted by licking his own lips once more.

He could almost see the hollow now. He chewed his lips, his face contorting as he felt himself come closer. "yes..." he whimpered, feeling lips along his neck. "God, yes." he thrust into his hands, squeezing harder, his vison blurred as white spots appeared before his eyes. He was so damn close. "Yes, please god , yes!"

'_Come.'_

That was all he needed. He let out a breathy gasp, tremors running through him as his brain shorted and it took him a moment to remember who he was. The hollow let out another pleased sigh before disappearing again into the depths of his mind.

He washed the semen off his hands, rinsing his exhausted body under the scalding spray. Lost in thought, he found his fingers touching his lips.

He could swear he felt the hollow place a kiss there just before he left.

He licked his lips to savor the taste.

OWARI

_did you enjoy? Need inspiration. Happy canada day!_


End file.
